


the art of crushes

by okjb



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, brian is the bad boy, i loved you au, its a cute story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: Dowoon thinks he really needs new friends; because of them he's stuck being partners with his crush, sends him a text definitely not meant for him, and sort of inadvertently gets his crush beat up.Okay, maybe they might be the best of friends.





	the art of crushes

**Author's Note:**

> listen the i loved you mv made me write this omg  
> i promise i'll go back to writing my ongoing got7 fics, but please enjoy this briwoon fic  
> and support day6! thank you ♥ let me know what you think!

Dowoon’s been in love with the most handsome, and according to him the most dangerous in that mysterious hot type of way senior since the day he entered high school, which, considering he's a junior now, is a long time in high school years. Something about seeing Younghyun with his uniform unbuttoned, seemingly unbothered by the disciplinary teacher getting after him, was enough to have Dowoon swooning. 

 

His circle of friends know, and even the friends of his friends know of his enormous crush towards the senior. The teasing was always bearable, however once he realized he had art this semester, which by the way should not be a required class because God knows Dowoon isn't gifted in anything other than music, with Younghyun, the teasing only got worse. 

 

His friends, bless their hearts, are terrible at being discrete. They're the type who'd flail their arms and loudly whisper “he's here. Dowoon, your crush is here!” whenever Younghyun would walk into the cafeteria. They were caught once, when Sungjin tried to be cool and yelled Younghyun’s name during taco Tuesday at lunch, and Younghyun had looked around the crowd to see who called him. Dowoon was a blushing mess, that when Younghyun made eye contact, he yelped and ran to bathroom. His friends thought it was hilarious, and he thought he needed new friends. 

 

“Just talk to him. Make him be your art partner.” Jaehyung elbows his arm, and grins. It's fun having classes with your best friends, but not necessarily when art class has both your friend who is very aware of your crush, and the guy who is the very root of your crush. 

 

“That'd be weird. You sit next to me why would I ask him when you and I can-”

 

“Mrs. Choi!  I'm going to be partners with Mina!” Jaehyung announces as soon as their art teacher walks in. Jaehyung quickly takes his backpack and rushes to the girl’s side and turns back and sticks out his tongue at Dowoon. 

 

Yeah, Dowoon really needs new friends. 

 

“This project is worth half your grade class, so take this seriously. You'll have to work in partners and create several different sketches using different art styles, attached to each one I want a small summary about the history of the art style. Now group up with your partner and get each other's contact information.” 

 

Dowoon watches everyone shuffle around the classroom putting their desks together and chatting amoung themselves. Dowoon wants to scream but places his head down in hopes he can sleep the day away. But of course life isn't that easy. 

 

“Who doesn't have a partner yet?” Mrs. Choi asks the class once Dowoon embarrassingly walks to the front of the class and lets his teacher know he doesn't have a partner yet. 

 

Dowoon wants to pull his hoodie over his head and cry from how everyone is staring at him. He hears Jaehyun snicker, but Dowoon doesn't find humor in his situation. 

 

“I don't.” Dowoon hears the voice oh so familiar. 

 

“Oh good, Dowoon go sit with Younghyun.” Mrs. Choi claps her hands together and asks Younghyun to raise his hand like Dowoon doesn’t know who the most handsome guy alive looks like. But he’ll play along.  

 

Dowoon raises his head and sees Younghyun raising a finger nonchalantly and is staring right at Dowoon. He has to know who is partner is after all, but Dowoon can't help but feel his body tense under the stare. 

 

He really wants to crawl into his oversized sweater and cry until he has no more tears left. 

  
  
  


“Can you draw?” Younghyun asks once they got their desks beside each other, and Dowoon shakes his head. “Paint?” Again, he shakes his head. “Color?” Younghyun chuckles, albeit frustrated, but Dowoon realizes he had never heard Younghyun laugh before. “Listen, it's fine. No worries.” Younghyun places an arm on his shoulder once he sees Dowoon have an existential crisis. 

 

He could honestly care less about art. But with Younghyun actually touching him, his words are locked deep down his chest, just in case he blurts out something ridiculous along the lines of “I love you please love me back.” 

 

“I'll just do the sketches, and you can work on the summary parts it's cool, not like I was planning on doing jack shit for this class.” Younghyun lightly laughs and Dowoon is amazed how much more he's fallen for him. 

 

“Sorry.” He apologizes, not knowing what to say. His voice coming out a bit hoarse. 

 

“And he speaks!” Younghyun presses his palms to his desk and Dowoon blushes. Younghyun has a very teasing personality and it's becoming too much for Dowoon. “Anyway let's trade numbers.” 

 

Dowoon tries his best not to hyperventilate.

 

Never would he have thought he'd be speaking this much with Younghyun (well, have Younghyun do most of the talking), let alone get his cellphone number. 

 

Maybe he'll keep Jaehyung as his friend for a bit longer, he decides. 

 

*

  
  


“So what you're telling us is that you have his number but you haven't called or texted him?” Wonpil, the nicest one of his friends which isn't saying a lot, asks during lunch. 

 

Dowoon nods and continues to eat nibble at his sandwich. 

 

“Did you realize your crush was nothing but hero worship?” Sungjin raises a brow. “Wanting to be the delinquent you always dreamt of?” He snickers. 

 

“What? No! I still- I still like him, a lot.” He whispers the last part. His friends gush over him and he shoves them off him once they start squeezing his cheeks. “We just meet up before class, so there hasn't been a need to talk to him after school.” 

 

“Oh my god, after I was the perfect wingman.” Jaehyung tisks. “Just ask him some random question!” 

 

“Or better yet, just confess your feelings.” Sungjin suggests. 

 

Yeah fucking right. 

  
  


*

  
  


“What's your deal?” Younghyun asks, while leaning back on his chair and eyeing Dowoon as he tries to shade in a cube for the homework that was due yesterday. They’ve been partners for two weeks now, and Dowoon is proud of the fact that they’re past the awkward small talk conversations. Although, he still has to filter what he says, afraid he might say something incriminating. 

 

“What do you mean?” Dowoon asks cautiously, he continues to work on his cube but his attention is all on Younghyun. He’ll regret being the only one to fail that homework later.  

 

“I can't figure you out. You’re not a loner, because i’ve seen you with your friends. You’re not a nerd, clearly.” He points to Dowoon’s past due homework. “You’re not the cliche art freak with a love for poetry, because you can hardly draw a stick figure. So who are you Yoon Dowoon?” Younghyun leans a bit too much into Dowoon’s side of the desk, and narrows his eyes on him playfully. 

 

Dowoon shrugs, “I play the drums.” 

 

“No shit! Any good?” Younghyun asks, clearly interested and it’s torture to Dowoon’s heart. 

 

“Damn good.” Dowoon says with confidence. It’s the one thing he’s good at, and the only thing he’s able to brag about. So if he has the chance to talk about his one true passion with his crush, then hell yeah he’ll try and score some brownie points. “Want to listen to some covers i’ve done?” 

 

“And not work on our daily art assignment? Fuck yeah!” Younghyun grins, and for some reason Dowoon’s cheeks heat up. 

 

He plugs in his pair of earphones and hands Younghyun the right ear bud. Dowoon plays a video of a few weeks ago when he helped cover for his cousin’s drummer at a local show. It was honestly one of the greatest feelings he’s ever experienced. Luckily the band was a reggae rock cover band and Dowoon already knew all the songs. 

 

“So?” He asks once the video finishes and they take off their earphones. Dowoon focuses his eyes between Younghyun’s eyes, too scared to look directly into them. 

 

“You’re fucking amazing, holy shit!” Younghyun places his hands on Dowoon’s shoulders and shakes him in excitement. “And here i thought i was the badass.” He chuckles and Dowoon smiles. 

 

His heart feels like it had been shaken as well, because he can hear his heartbeat banging against his chest. Dowoon tries not to think too much of the compliment, but he can’t help think this is the first time Younghyun and him have talked about something that wasn’t school related. It just so happened to be about him, and Dowoon will never forget this conversation.

  
  


That conversation sets something in motion.  

  
  


They talk more. They talk about things irrelevant to school and art, and Dowoon discovers that Younghyun plays the bass. Talk about falling deeper in love. 

 

“Why didn’t you mention this last time?” Dowoon asks.

 

“Nah, you had the spotlight, it’d be a dick move if i just said ‘hey that's cool but i can play the bass too’. I would’ve brought it up later.” Younghyun shrugs. 

 

Dowoon is officially over the badass mysterious Younghyun, and is completely enamored with Younghyun, who’s caring and funny and knows how to play the bass. 

 

“Do you have any videos?” Dowoon excitedly asks, and when Younghyun nods, Dowoon prepares himself. 

 

He fails though, because nothing in this world could have prepared him to watch a full three minutes and forty two seconds of Younghyun in a black fitted muscle shirt with his bass strapped on. Dowoon tries focusing on the music, he really does. When he actually pays attention on the music he notices a small voice singing lyrics that are too heartfelt for the fast strumming of his bass. But either way, Younghyun’s voice is something Dowoon’s sure is meant to be heard in the heavens above.

“Ah shit, i forgot you could hear me in this one. Let me show you an-”

 

“No don’t, it’s beautiful.” Dowoon’s mouth opens faster than he can process what he said, and he looks up at Younghyun who’s staring with wide eyes before letting them fall into a comfortable eye smile. 

 

“Thanks Dowoonie.” Younghyun ruffles his hair, and Dowoon swears he’s not going to wash his hair for as long as he can put it off. 

  
  


*

  
  


When the weekend rolls by, he never thought he’d say he wishes it were monday again. But Dowoon honestly thinks he and Younghyun are friends. Does he wish they were more than friends? Of course, but he’s happy with even being able to talk to Younghyun like he does now. He’s seen the way he’ll reject someone when they’re mid-sentence and it would honestly break his heart if that happened to Dowoon. So he’s content with what they are… for now. 

 

Does he wish he could kiss Younghyun and touch him where only lovers are allowed? Accordingly to the wet dream he had this morning, hell fucking yes. 

 

They’ve been occurring very frequently as of late. He blames it on the fact that Younghyun is quite affectionate, surprisingly. He’ll hug Dowoon over the shoulder if he sees him walking into class. Or he’ll squeeze Dowoon’s forearm when he’s laughing and then make a joke and ask if Dowoon has been working out lately. 

 

It does horrendous things to his heart and mind, because he’s gotten so used to those small meaningless touches that he starts wondering what Younghyun’s hands would feel like around his waist or groping his ass. He hates that Younghyun almost always has his school shirt unbuttoned, making Dowoon’s eyes wander to his exposed collarbones. 

 

If his mom has picked up on his sudden interest in doing laundry, she hasn’t commented on it, and Dowoon just hopes that he won’t have to suffer through this much longer. He can honestly say he’s never gotten this many boners when he was going through puberty. 

 

He’s must really be into Younghyun. 

  
  


*

  
  


Saturday night is arcade night. It started as Jaehyun’s wish to have best friend's night five years ago. Back then there wasn’t much to do in their town; it was either go to the movie theater or the arcade. So to the arcade it was. 

 

Now it helps as a stress relief, when banging on his drums isn't enough. Dowoon forgets his worries by trying to beat the highscore in Street Fighter set by him a few months ago. 

 

Today, only he and Sungjin came. Apparently Jaehyung and Wonpil decided to catch a movie together. Sungjin and Dowoon didn’t mind, after all they both knew how Wonpil has been terribly in love with Jaehyung, and Jaehyung oblivious to it all. 

 

An hour in, and Sungjin is called from home, forced to go grocery shopping. He had offered to stay, but Dowoon is a bit afraid of Sungjin’s mom, so he tells him to hurry home. 

 

Dowoon stays. He helps a few elementary kids learn the secrets to the claw machine, and then he’s back to competitive mode on street fighter. He takes out all his worries on the game, all his pent up frustrations and all his lingering thoughts of a certain senior boy. 

  
  


He hadn’t realized how much he had been attacking the machine until the mean looking employee comes up behind him. The guy, who’s name tag says Ron, is yelling excessively and Dowoon is past apologizing. 

 

“Look man, i know what i did, but no need to be so confrontational.” Dowoon tries to calm him down, but it seems to have done the adverse effect. 

 

Big bully Ron puffs out his chest, and Dowoon tenses his body once he sees large muscles coming towards him. Dowoon closes his eyes and braces for impact. 

 

When he doesn’t feel anything seconds later, he opens his eyes and finds a body in between him and Ron. He looks up and finds Younghyun gripping tightly at Ron’s wrist. Dowoon takes a half a second to be shocked about Younghyun being in the same place as him. Younghyun mouths something at Dowoon, but he doesn’t process what’s being said to him because he runs off, knowing full well that Ron isn’t one to be restrained. He’ll apologize to Younghyun later. 

  
  


He runs down the block and turns the corner until he reaches the local convenience store. He buys a bag full of items including several cartons of banana milk and sits outside the store. 

 

Dowoon finally lets his mind think about Younghyun. He had honestly not noticed him at the arcade, but then again the room is barely lit and the lights from the game machines don't do much justice to showcase the beautiful features on Younghyun’s body. 

 

“Hey got an extra one for me?” Younghyun’s voice has him almost snapping his neck from how quickly he looks up. Younghyun pulls out a chair and slouches. 

 

Dowoon nods and places the milk across the table. He wants to apologize about leaving, because it clearly looks bad. However, Younghyun speaks first. 

 

“I don't think he'll be much of a bully anymore.” Younghyun chuckles and Dowoon finally takes a good look at Younghyun’s appearance. His shirt is wrinkled, his knuckles are a deep red, and there's a small cut in the corner of his lip. Dowoon didn't actually think Younghyun would've fought. Roughed him up a bit, sure, but the proof in front of him was more than enough to make him feel guilty for running away. 

 

Dowoon feels nauseous. 

  
  


“Hey are you okay?” Younghyun waves his hand in front of Dowoon’s face, and he looks very concerned. 

 

“I'm sorry I ran.” He confesses. 

 

Younghyun looks startled by the apology and shakes his head soon after. “You would've slowed me down if you stayed, so it's fine.” 

 

Younghyun leans his chair back and looks up to the sky. Not a single star up there, but Younghyun keeps looking up as if all the constellations were visible. 

 

Dowoon takes the time to look through his bag, and puts in front of Younghyun a package of bandaids, and a boiled egg to help with the swelling. Younghyun doesn't ask why he bought them and Dowoon doesn't tell him he was hoping he'd walk by here, prepared with an array of medical supplies, just in case. 

  
  


*

  
  


The next day he decides to text Younghyun, finally having a reason to talk to him with the premise of asking how his body is feeling after his fight with Ron from the arcade. 

 

A simple ‘hey how are you’ should suffice but even those four words have his palms sweaty and his fingers shaking as he tries to type out the message. Would Younghyun even respond or would he wait until tomorrow at school to tell him? 

 

Either way he sends it and quickly throws his phone across his bed and tries to busy himself with pretending to clean around his room. 

 

Which doesn't last more than an excruciatingly long minute, because he hears his phone chime. It rings once, twice, then three times and Dowoon panics because he's getting a phone call. 

 

He rushes to his phone and nearly breaks it in half once he sees it's Wonpil calling him. 

 

“Hey Dowoon what are you doing?” Wonpil asks, unaware of Dowoon’s current dilemma. 

 

“What do you want?” He asks curtly. 

 

“Wow leaving no room for foreplay, my kind of guy.” Wonpil laughs. “Hey, you took French last year right? Can you text me the answers to the questions I just sent you? Please, I'll do your history work for you!” 

 

“Ugh fine.” Dowoon groans, agreeing only because he has to do an essay for history and he'd honestly do anything not to do it. 

  
  


Dowoon does the the translations quickly and sends Wonpil a link to his history assignment. Wonpil sends him a million emojis and Dowoon replies with an “I want a B+ on that paper.” With less than 10 percent battery, he charges his phone on his night stand and walks out to the kitchen to put together something to eat. 

 

When he's back in his room his checks his phone and finds 5 messages waiting to be read. 

 

**Onepil, 12:25 pm** : you saved my life ogmfjdj I love you

 

**Onepil, 12:32 pm** : I'll buy you dinner tomorrow ;)

 

**Onepil, 12:35 pm** : why aren't you replying ><

 

**Kang Younghyun, 12:36 pm:** I feel like I kicked some ass yesterday! 

 

**Onepil, 12:40 pm** : ah but if I was Younghyun, you’d be responding before I'd even press send LOL 

  
  


Dowoon ignores every text from Wonpil, and stares at the message from Younghyun. It's a Younghyun like reply and Dowoon fights the urge to bring his phone to his chest and hug it violently. 

 

Instead he spends minutes thinking of what to reply. He's stuck; his mind can’t possibly think of anything to reply with and feels his window to reply is getting shorter and shorter. Should he just leave it at that? He knows Younghyun is okay after all. 

 

He decides to take his chances and asks Wonpil for help. After Wonpil sends him a million oh my gods he finally tells Dowoon to reply causally. 

 

**Onepil, 12:55 pm** : Or just be like “hey not to be weird or anything but I'm sort of in love with you, let's just send each other dick pics”. 

 

**Dowoon, 12:57 pm:** yeah fucking right, how weird would it be to have someone confess that they've been in love with you for years and them not even know that person existed! Also??? No one is getting my dick pics. 

 

**Kang Younghyun, 12:59 pm:** I'm sure this was meant for someone else, but protect your dick pics with your life lol 

 

**Kang Younghyun, 1:01pm:** Also, there's nothing wrong with liking someone. 

  
  


This is it, this is how Dowoon dies. How could he send that to Younghyun instead and ruin his entire life in less than five minutes. He should have never sent Younghyun a text because then he wouldn't have been on his most recent list and he wouldn't have sent a text upset meant for Wonpil to the love of his life. Younghyun also inadvertently talked about Dowoons dick pics like it wasn't anything big. HE REALLY NEEDS NEW FRIENDS. 

 

He sends Wonpil a text letting him know not to talk to him for the rest of his life. 

 

**Dowoon, 1:05 pm:** ALSO FUCK YOU. 

  
  


*

 

Dowoon doesn't reply to Younghyun and when Monday comes around he tries his hardest to avoid his crush.

 

He gets to art class late, knowing all the good seats in the back are always taken first, and he rushes past the last row, purposely ignoring Younghyun eyeing him all the way to his seat. 

 

They don’t sit that far apart, so when Younghyun whistles quietly, Dowoon knows it’s to catch his attention. Dowoon slips in his earphones and plays his music throughout class. Thankfully, in class they only had to work on their individual assignments so he wouldn’t have been forced to sit next to Younghyun. 

 

Thank god for Wonpil and his loud mouth, because after class Jaehyung huddles above his desk and scrunches up his nose. “Why’d you go off on Wonpil yesterday? He thinks your severing your friendship with him.” Jaehyung chuckles and Dowoon groans. 

 

“Don’t even get me started.” Dowoon straps on his backpack and marches out the door, with Jaehyung right on his heels. 

  
  


He skips lunch that day. Not by choice. He had received a letter from a sophomore girl asking to meet him at the rooftop of the school. She must be a new student, Dowoon thinks. 

 

Dowoon hates to admit it himself, but he’s very good looking. He hardly talks to people he doesn’t know, so to some he gives off a mysterious vibe, which girls go crazy for. When he entered high school he had a growth spurt and his voice deepened, and all the girls were suddenly talking about the new freshman, Dowoon. 

 

He honestly found the attention funny, because he’s nothing but a shy introverted clutz who is very gay and very much in love with someone already. 

 

Most of the girls know he’s off limits though. Jaehyung had yelled one time at lunch during their freshman year, that Dowoon will not date anyone in high school and anyone who tries to confess will get rejected. 

 

And they usually go the same way. He’ll apologize for rejecting them and promise them that if they knew him, they’d no longer like him. 

 

So as he gets to the rooftop he does the same. She’s a nice girl, and Dowoon lets her down easy. She runs off embarrassed and Dowoon decides to stay his lunch break up here. He leans against the railing and closes his eyes.

  
  


“I’m guessing she’s not the one huh?”  Dowoon wishes with all his might it was someone else’s voice he’s hearing. 

 

He turns and is not even surprised to see Younghyun leaning beside the entrance to the rooftop. He thinks back to all the times he’s seen Younghyun pick up lunch but never staying to eat in the cafeteria, so he wonders if he’s always eaten alone up here. 

 

“No dick pics for her im guessing.” Younghyun chuckles, and Dowoon’s ears redden. 

 

“Please stop. It was an accident, i’m so embarrassed i could die.” Dowoon pouts but sits beside Younghyun anyway. 

 

“Is that why you’ve been ignoring me?” Younghyun asks. Dowoon nods and Younghyun sighs in relief. 

 

“Dude, don’t worry about it. We’re friends right?” Younghyun smiles, but Dowoon can’t return the action. 

 

Never would he have thought he’d hate those words coming out of Younghyun’s mouth. 

 

“Yeah, friends.” 

  
  


*

  
  


“As much as i’d like to not do any work for this class, i think we should meet up after school to work on our project since we’re almost two months in.” Younghyun suggests. “How about your place after school?” 

 

Dowoon agrees, and prays his room isn’t as terribly messy as he thinks it is. 

 

They walk to Dowoon house after school, since it’s only a fifteen minute walk. Younghyun tells him he has to take two buses just to get to his place, and Dowoon jokes that he’s surprised Younghyun even shows up to school with that much traveling to and from. 

 

Once they get to his house, he hears his mother in the kitchen. He yells that he brought company and she asks if its one the boys, meaning his best friends. 

 

“No, it’s Younghyun.” He shouts and his mother comes pacing to the door. 

 

“ _ The _ Younghyun?” She fails miserably at trying to whisper. Dowoon had once mentioned to his mother that he liked a boy by the same name (same person but she doesn’t need to know that) years ago, and he justs hopes she doesn’t embarrasse him. “Are you guys- finally?” She points between the two and when Younghyun’s eyes widen in realization, Dowoon panics. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Dowoon runs straight into his room and slams the door shut behind him before letting his body fall onto his bed.  He can briefly hear his mother apologizing and saying she sometimes rambles about nonsense. Dowoon plays music from his phone to drown out the voices and his thoughts and minutes later he hears silence from behind his door. 

 

He hears soft knocks on his door and when his mother doesn’t walk in unwelcomed, he sits up and tells her to come in. 

 

“Sorry, it’s just me. Can i still come in?” Younghyun, for the first time since he’s actually known him, looks timid. 

 

Dowoon nods and points to his desk chair beside his bed. 

  
  


“So that explains why you always turn down girls.” Younghyun says out loud, and Dowoon wants to shrivel up and rot like the potted plants he forgot about on his desk. 

 

So dowoon nods instead, and it’s deja vu to the moment they had their first conversation. With Younghyun’s personality being overwhelming, and Dowoon not being able to talk. 

 

“And the person you like is a guy?” Again Dowoon nods. “What’s he like?” Younghyun asks interested. 

 

Dowoon sighs and clears his throat. 

 

“He’s nice, i guess.” Dowoon smiles once Younghyun laughs.

 

“You guess? Maybe he’s not that nice.” Younghyun’s deep laugh fills his dark bedroom and Dowoon feels a bit relieved that at least Younghyun knows he’s gay and isn’t disgusted by the fact. 

 

“He might not be.” Dowoon says, letting his mind imagine scenarios of Dowoon confessing. All of them not ending nicely. 

 

“Then that’d make him a dick. Let me know if you ever want me to fight him.” Younghyun grins and Dowoon fakes a laugh. 

 

“Let’s start working on our project, hm?” Dowoon suggests. 

  
  


*

 

**Kang Younghyun, 9:00 pm:** So what’s so great about him? 

 

Younghyun had taken it upon himself to message Dowoon right after he left his house, of course questioning his crush. 

 

**Dowoon, 9:02 pm:**  Idk 

  
  


**Kang Younghyun, 9:02 pm:** Don’t tell me he’s already sent you a dick pic and that’s why you were having a crisis the last time lmao 

  
  


**Dowoon, 9:05 pm:**  No /),(\ pls lets not talk about this. 

  
  


**Kang Younghyun, 9:06pm:** What his dick or him?

  
  


**Dowoon, 9:09 pm:**  Both omg, it's very embarrassing. 

  
  


**Kang Younghyun, 9:13 pm:**  What is? That i found out? 

  
  


**Dowoon, 9:15 pm:** Yeah... 

  
  


**Kang Younghyun, 9:32 pm:** Don’t be, if it makes you feel better, i’m bi. 

  
  


Dowoon stares at his phone for a good five hours straight, forgetting he has school in a few hours, and long forgotten to text Younghyun back. 

 

Because?? he might actually have a chance? 

  
  


*

 

Dowoon doesn’t shy away after that. Sure it’s an embarrassing way to come out to your crush via your mother, but Younghyun also confided in him, so Dowoon doesn’t want to hide away and have Younghyun think he’s doing it because of what he told him. 

 

So instead, he sits next to Younghyun in class and hands him an extra carton of banana milk he had with him. Younghyun looks tired, so he doesn’t say much, just offers his backpack as a pillow and works on his own assignment silently. 

 

After class, Younghyun finally wakes up once he hears all the commotion of the students leaving. Without his backpack, Dowoon stays back and waits for Younghyun to realize his surroundings. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep last night?” He asks. 

 

“Yeah, i pour my soul out and don’t even get a text back.” He chuckles, but Dowoon wonders if he’s the reason why Younghyun lost sleep. 

 

“Oh, i didnt- i’m sorry.” Dowoon rubs the nape of his neck. 

 

“Aren’t you going to be late to your next class?” Younghyun responds with instead and tosses Dowoon his backpack. 

  
  


*

  
  


“If i remember correctly, you’ve never spoken to your crush?” Younghyun asks, while they’re working on the project in Dowoon’s room. 

 

It’d been a week since their ultimate coming out confessions, and are currently sprawled out on the floor trying to get their project organized. 

 

“Something like that.” Dowoon says. 

 

“Hmm.” 

 

They leave it at that and after an hour of working, Younghyun calls it quits and leans his back against the bottom of Dowoon’s bed. 

 

“Have you ever kissed a guy?” Younghyun casually asks. Dowoon on the other hand nearly chokes on his saliva. 

 

“Uh, not really? You?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Do you want to try it out?” Younghyun asks almost like he’s asking for the time, so simple that Dowoon has to process the words for several seconds. “So maybe you can just go up to the guy you like and kiss him like you know what you’re doing.” 

 

This must be one sick joke, he thinks, and an even sicker punchline because Dowoon whispers okay and he’s scooting closer to Younghyun.  He lets the uneasiness of his stomach turn into excitement and nervousness once he feels Younghyun’s index finger tracing his jawline. 

 

Dowoon closes his eyes at the touch, and seconds later he feels thick lips against his thin chapped ones. 

 

There was once a time where he thought about this exact moment, of course in a different circumstance, but he always wondered if he’d lose any spark once he got a taste.

 

Turns out, it only makes him want more. The first kiss hardly lasts a few seconds. Dowoon hadn’t realized he was leaning in for another once Younghyun pulled away. Younghyun chuckles and kisses him again. This time it's less innocent, there’s teeth clattering, tongues gliding against each other, and hands. One of Younghyun’s hands on his hips holding him down, while the other is caressing his cheek. It’s too stimulating, and Dowoon curses the boy who got to taste these lips before him.  

  
  


He tries his best to breathe through his nose, afraid that if they separate it’ll mean the end of their kiss. So Dowoon tries to motion for them to stand up. Younghyun doesn’t pull away from the kiss, but follows Dowoon’s lead. They stand up and once their hands are roaming dangerously low, Dowoon falls back onto his bed and moans into Younghyun’s mouth. 

 

“Dowoon-” Younghyun tries to get his attention, but Dowoon doesn’t want to stop. With the way Younghyun is kissing him back, he knows he feels the same, so Dowoon grows bold. 

 

His hands slide inside Younghyun’s shirt, and he hears the low moan falling from his lips, once Dowoon presses his palm into Younghyun’s abs. 

 

Sure, he’s never kissed a guy before, but his wet dreams have finally become a reality. There’s no way he’s going to let this opportunity escape him. 

 

“Dowoon, wait!” So much for reality. Younghyun pushes himself off and sits on the edge of the bed. He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. “‘I think i better leave.” He says and before Dowoon can stop him, Younghyun is running out of his room. 

 

Dowoon hears his front door close and he wants to cry. He feels disgusted, but most of all he’s disgusted by the fact that he brings his hand inside his pants and remembers the feeling of warm hands and soft lips on his body, while he reaches the best orgasm he’s had to date. 

  
  
  


He doesn’t go to school the next day, which fortunately is a friday. 

 

When the weekend arrives, he spends most of his time with his friends. Dowoon doesn’t tell them what happened, after all he’s not exactly sure how to explain it all. 

 

Saturday night, they’re all at his house. They spend hours playing video games and watching internet videos, that he doesn’t hear his phone ring for the 10th time. 

 

“Bro, who’s calling you? We’re all here!” Sungjin says, and Dowoon reaches for his phone. 

 

“Uh i’ll be right back.” He motions to his phone, and walks out of his room and heads to the backyard porch. 

 

He stares at his phone and looks at the time before he answers his phone. “Younghyun, it’s three in the morning are you okay?” He asks worriedly. 

 

“I miss you.” Younghyun breathes heavily into the phone. 

 

“Are you drunk?” Dowoon cautiously asks. 

 

“No, just sleepy.” He hears Younghyun yawn.

 

“Then go to sleep, why are you calling me?” 

 

“Because i miss you, you didn’t come to school yesterday.”

 

Dowoon hums and he hears Younghyun sigh. 

 

“Was it because of me? Did i fuck up?” 

 

“No! It was me, i’m the one that fucked up.” 

 

“I doubt that.” He hears Younghyun chuckle, and Dowoon can’t help but think how adorable his crush sounds. “I still miss you, Dowoonie.” 

 

He smiles at the nickname “You’ll see me on monday.” 

 

“I miss kissing you though, can we do that on monday too?” 

 

Dowoon feels the air being knocked out of his lungs. He doesn’t know how Younghyun feels, after all he was the one who walked out of his room. He stays quiet, until he hears Younghyun speak up again. 

  
  


“I didn’t mean to run away, fuck, but if i didn’t i wouldn’t have been able to stop.”

 

“You shouldn’t have left..” Dowoon whispers into his phone, as he sits down on a patio chair. 

 

“Aren’t you listening, i wanted to kiss you until you forget all about your crush. I wanted to fuck you so that you forget about every other guy other than me. I was selfish Dowoon, and wanted to be your first kiss.” 

 

Dowoon feels his his toes curl, and his stomach churns with pleasure. Just hearing those words have him feeling filthy and he loves it. 

 

“And you’re not listening to me, you should’ve stayed…” Dowoon lets out a small moan, thinking about Younghyun’s confession. He wishes one of them were drunk though, because then they could blame it on that and get straight to the point, rather than have to talk about their feelings first. 

 

“Dowoon…” He hears Younghyun speak, and the sleepiness from early already gone. “Wait am i the guy you like?”

 

“Yeah..” He confesses. 

 

“Oh thank fucking god.” Younghyun sighs in relief and Dowoon decides to ask a question as well. 

 

“Do you like me too? Or do you just want to fuck me?” 

 

“Dowoon, i’ve liked you for a long while now.” Younghyun confesses, which elicits a small moan from Dowoon. 

 

Hearing those words has Dowoon throwing his head back, pushing down on his crotch to relieve some pain. 

 

“Can we talk about our feelings later, and can we-”

 

“Oh fuck yes.” Younghyun groans, and he asks Dowoon where’s he’s at. 

 

“Outside.” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Everyone is in my room, so i came outside. But no one will come, so can we just get each other off?” 

 

It’s honestly nothing like his dreams. He’d never imagine he’d be getting off to hearing Younghyun talk dirty through the phone about wanting to eat his ass out and suck his dick, but there he is, with a hand down his pants moaning incredibly loud because Younghyun asks him to. 

 

When he comes, he throws his phone to the ground and tries to stop himself from blacking out. 

 

Okay he was wrong, that was the best orgasm he’s ever had. 

  
  


*

  
  


“Why are you being shy? We’ve had phone sex, kissing during lunch should be nothing.” Younghyun grins and pulls Dowoon closer. 

 

They decided to talk things out during lunch the monday after, but Younghyun had pulled him into his lap and started kissing him down his neck as soon as he walked onto the rooftop. Dowoon had moaned soon after, and tried to pull away and cover his mouth. 

 

“Don’t cover your mouth, no one comes up here remember.”  

 

Dowoon nods, and kisses Younghyun back. 

 

“I kept thinking about how you'd look when you come, but I bet it's something like this.” Younghyun cradles his face, and Dowoon has his mouth agape and can feel his cheeks burning up. “You're so beautiful.” 

 

Now that's a first, out all the compliments he's received, he thinks beautiful might be the best one. 

 

“Don't do that.” Dowoon whimpers once Younghyun compliments him again. “You're gonna make me come in my pants.” He pouts. 

 

Younghyun’s grips at Dowoon’s waist. “Do you want to stop? We have to talk about this anyway.” 

 

Dowoon shakes his head, “talking can wait.” 

 

“Good.” Younghyun groans and gropes Dowoon’s ass to bring him closer. Dowoon wraps his legs around Younghyun and places his arms loosely around his neck. 

  
  


Younghyun doesn't tease much, he lets his hands travel down Dowoon’s chest until they meet the hem of his jeans. Dowoon nods in agreeance and Younghyun undoes his jeans roughly. 

 

It takes all of his might to stop himself from coming as soon as Younghyun’s hand touches his dick. His head falls onto Younghyun's chest and he moans when there's a hand squeezing the base of his dick tightly. 

 

“Touch me too. Let's come together.” Younghyun breathes heavily into his ear and Dowoon quickly reaches to undo Younghyun's zipper. 

 

Dowoon knows he should be more embarrassed than is he. They're getting each other off on the rooftop at school during lunch where anyone can see them. But he's never been able to think straight when things involve Younghyun. 

 

What he is embarrassed about is that he can't stop staring at Younghyun dick. It's thick and long and Dowoon has to watch his mouth to make sure he doesn't salivate. 

 

He always thought he'd never send a dick pic no matter the circumstances, but if he got one in return of Younghyun’s he'd gladly send a million. 

 

“I'm close.” Younghyun moans into his mouth, and Dowoon experimentally flicks his wrist to get a better reaction. 

 

Dowoon comes first, his nails claw into Younghyun's shoulder and he breathes heavily into his mouth. Younghyun follows and he swallows his own moans by biting into Dowoon’s neck. He knows his friend’s questioning and teasing will be the death of him, but honestly a kiss mark from Younghyun makes it all worth it.

  
  


He should really stop putting a ranking to his orgasms because each time he keeps having to make a better place other than 1st. 

 

“So what does this mean?” Dowoon asks once his breathing has stabled, and he gets off of Younghyun to clean themselves off. 

 

“It means, you can tell all your fan girls that you’re actually taken and if they have a problem they know where to find me.” 

 

Dowoon chuckles but nods shyly. This time he’s at a loss of words due to being overwhelmingly happy. 

  
  


*

  
  


“So when did you fall for me?” Younghyun asks and Dowoon looks around wondering why Younghyun decided to have this conversation right now, given their current situation. 

 

It was a friday night, and Younghyun had told him that he was going to take him out to somewhere memorable as their first date. 

 

The arcade. 

 

Dowoon had laughed, but found the idea cute. Afterall he doesn’t care where they go, or what they do, he’s still amazed that he gets to talk to him, let alone be able to call him his boyfriend. 

 

So here they are, racing on the motorcycle game, and Dowoon thinks it’s Younghyun’s tactic so he loses focuses and gives up first place. 

 

“What did i do that made the desirable Dowoon fall for me?” Younghyun hums. He always knew Younghyun was blunt. He’s seen him tell off girls just because they stared at him wrongly. But he’s still getting used to Younghyun being open about his feelings and thoughts about Dowoon. 

 

“Shut up.” Dowoon shyly grumbles. “And i don’t know, you didn’t do anything?” Dowoon thinks back to his first day of high school. He remembers how he had walked into the front office to get a copy of his schedule and he saw Younghyun already getting an earful. With his muscle shirt showing through his unbuttoned school shirt, and his dark hair covering the tip of his ears that had silvering studs and hoops all along the shell. He wouldn’t have paid him much attention, but when Younghyun had spoke, it was deep and husky and Dowoon wanted to keep hearing him talk. 

 

He was just Dowoon’s type. His ideal type being non existent before that moment though. 

 

“So you fell for my looks?” Younghyun asks, and it’s not accusingly, his tone sounding surprised. Dowoon nods, and he asks Younghyun the same question,wanting to know what boring ol’ him could have done to have gotten the attention of the boy of his dreams. 

 

“Unlike some people, it wasn’t superficial.” Younghyun jokingly laughs. “Freshman year also I think? I was up on the rooftop and i hear you and a girl talking from behind the door. I was annoyed that you had interrupted my nap but it would’ve been awkward if i would’ve made myself known. You reject her, obviously, but then once she storms off you get a call probably someone asking you how it went. You seemed sad, and you had said every time someone confessed you felt lonelier because you just wanted people to be your friend.”

 

“Wow i can’t believe you heard that.” Dowoon vividly remembers that day and cringes at the memory. It was Jaehyung who had called him. Dowoon had told him earlier that he met this girl who also like playing the drums and he thought it’d be nice if they could be friends. But once she confessed, he felt like he’d never be able to make any new friends. The following day was when Jaehyung had announced he was officially unavailable in the cafeteria. 

 

“You sounded really sad, so when i turned the corner to take a peak, you were actually cute. After that day i saw you around more often, and sometimes i’d get curious about whether or not you made new friends. But i didn’t realize i liked you until i saw that video of you playing the drums, you were hot as fuck and i’m pretty sure i got hard on that day in class.” Younghyun smirks and Dowoon loses control of the motorcycle and he loses the game. 

  
  


*

  
  


Tonight is the night Dowoon has been dreading. He’s been officially dating Younghyun for two week, and his friends had harassed him to set up something so they can meet him. Jaehyung being the only one passive, since he also had art with Younghyun and they’ve said hello to each other a few times. 

 

Younghyun had come first. Dowoon had told him that he didn’t have to be here, but Younghyun told him he’s not such a complete asshole, especially towards his boyfriend’s best friends. That had made him swallow most of his worries, but he couldn’t help but be nervous, wanting them all to get along. 

 

Luckily for Dowoon, his boyfriend kissed him to take his mind off of things, and before things escalated, his friends were ringing his doorbell. 

 

It wasn’t as awkward as he thought it’d be. Younghyun and Jaehyung have complete opposite personalities when it comes to almost everything, but turns out they’re both crap at video games. Dowoon sees Younghyun talk to Sungjin throughout the night as well. Apparently they find humor in the same type of dad jokes, and bond over making fun of Wonpil’s terrible sweater he’s currently wearing. 

 

It’s weird yet comforting how well Younghyun meshes with his group of friends, and it doesn’t even look like he’s trying to impress them. 

  
  
  


It’s past one in the morning when they all decide to call it a night and leave. When they all walk outside, except for Dowoon (obviously because he lives there) and Younghyun, Jaehyung is the brave one to ask, 

 

“Aren’t you coming Younghyun?” He smirks. 

 

“The buses aren’t running right now.” Dowoon answers instead and closes the door on his friends before they ask anything further. 

 

“Sleep over time.” Younghyun chuckles while he hugs Dowoon from behind and places his chin on Dowoon’s shoulder. 

 

They walk back to his bedroom and Dowoon takes the initiative and kisses Younghyun softly. “Thanks for today.” He smiles against the kiss. 

 

“I should be thanking you. I had fun today.” Younghyun traces his fingers on the back of Dowoon’s hairline and presses a kiss to his forehead. “I felt the same way you did, you know?” Younghyun whispers as he guides Dowoon to the edge of the bed. Younghyun falls to his knees and Dowoon asks him what he means. “That day on the rooftop… freshman year. I was lonely too,  but i think now i have friends, although they’re a bit nerdy, and a boyfriend thanks to you.” Younghyun smiles, and Dowoon would actually give up his ability to play drums just to be able to see Younghyun smile like that for the rest of his life. “So let me show you how thankful i am.” 

 

Dowoon gulps and he nods. He lets Younghyun undress him and he lets his body be ravished by the boy of his dreams. Dowoon cries. He cries before Younghyun enters him, and he tells Younghyun to continue and that it’s because he’s happy. 

 

He’s so fucking happy, and he loves Jaehyung for picking another art partner, he loves Sungjin for making him go to the arcade, he loves Wonpil for texting him that day about confessing and sending dick pictures as embarrassing as that was. But most of all he loves that he loves Younghyun. 

 

Falling for the bad guy was honestly the best thing he could have ever done.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ okjjp ☼


End file.
